Returning to Happiness
by ShinyDragonair2
Summary: The war finally ended, thanks to Naruto. He became Hokage, finally reaching his dream. But what happened to Team 7? Sakura? Sasuke? Sasuke decides to return to the Leaf after talking to Itachi's reanimation. But returning to a village that he swore to destroy isn't that easy, unless a certain pink-haired woman gets a bright idea. SasuSaku. One-shot. Dedicated to maycontestdrew.


_A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAYCONTESTDREW! Thanks for being my first friend on Fanfiction! Anyway, here's a kinda SasuSaku one-shot for you, it's not really humorous since I'm terrible at that but there's bits in-between. :) Thanks to Pikachaaaa as well for basically organising your huge birthday one-shot thing. Thanks Pikachaaaa! Anyways, read on! :) Hope you like it! :)_

_**Spoiler alert-ish. XD**_

* * *

"_Sakura_, hurry up!"

Seriously, Naruto can be such a pain sometimes. Even though he's Hokage now. After he defeated Obito and Madara in the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he learned how to control the power of the Nine-Tails, Kurama, and now they're like best buddies. Only someone like Naruto is capable of befriending a hated bundle of hate like the Nine-Tails. The Nine-Tails was hated by everyone yet it was the most powerful of the Tailed-Beasts, all the hate it received over generations had turned it evil, everyone used to look at Naruto as a monster for having it inside of him.

Me? I see him as a brother. I'm so glad he completed his dream of being Hokage, not only that but he has a girlfriend that he loves with all his heart, Hinata Hyuga. Because of Naruto and the Nine-Tails who's now a citizen of the Leaf, we can fend off any threats without a problem, we are the most powerful village.

He's calling me from outside my house, he's acting like there's another war or Sasuke's back or something. Sasuke Uchiha. Oh just thinking about Sasuke made my heart flutter but then again, he's a rogue shinobi and almost killed me once, if it wasn't for Naruto, I would've been killed. I haven't seen him in so long, I wonder what happened.

"Sakura! Come on, you have to hear this!" Naruto yells from outside my house. I roll my eyes, hopping off my bed.

Sasuke left our village to get revenge on his brother, Itachi Uchiha. He grew powerful, even stronger than his brother. Itachi was once his beloved brother but when Sasuke was just a child, he murdered the whole Uchiha clan, only leaving Sasuke alive. After he killed Itachi, he realised Itachi was forced to kill them for the sake of the Hidden Leaf Village and then he started planning his revenge on us, the Hidden Leaf.

How does this all relate to me, Naruto and Team 7? We were Team 7 together. Naruto was once Sasuke's _best friend_ and still looks for him to this day, Naruto is the only one that still believes Sasuke has good in his heart, I did too. But after Sasuke nearly killed me, I lost that last bit of hope of my one and only love returning to this village and loving me.

"Sakura! It's Sasuke, get down here!" Naruto yells, again.

Did I just here him right? _Sasuke?_

I immediately charge down the stairs, throwing on my shoes and opening the door, "Did you just say Sasu-" I bang into him, falling over.

A vein on my forehead pops, "NARUTO, YOU DINGUS! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU STAND RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE DOOR!" He's SUCH an idiot, oh my god. I restrain myself from punching him right across the face. Then I stand up, brushing the dust off my knees.

I put my hand on my hips, "What is it, Naruto. You don't have to worry about Sasuke, I already told you. You're Hokage now, you should be busy-"

He points to something behind me, cutting me off, "Look."

I turn around, then my heart starts beating uncontrollably. It's him. _Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha._

Instead of talking I immediately bring out my kunai knife, bracing myself for an attack instinctively. "What are you doing here?" I ask him, my tone sharp and serious.

He looks at me, no expression on his face, "I've come to seek happiness."

I frown, "How do we know you're not lying and this is part of your plan? Hasn't anyone seen you yet? Naruto, take him someplace safe, he'll destroy our village! You're Hokage now, you can't let silly childhood promises get in your way of protecting the village!" Those words were so hard to get out, I felt my heart breaking.

Naruto looks at the ground, "It's just... He's back, finally," He looks up at me, "I thought you were the only one apart from me that would trust him in this village."

I sigh and look at Naruto, his Hokage cape swaying in the wind, his bright blonde hair shining golden in the sunlight, the bright look on his face. Then I look at Sasuke, dark circles under his eyes, his expression looks like all the happiness was just drained out of him, although his handsome features were still noticeable.

"Why?" I ask quietly, looking at Sasuke, "After all this time, after all that hate, why now, Sasuke?"

"I've decided to take on Itachi's goal, not to destroy but to protect the Leaf. After speaking with his reanimation in the war, I realised I was just putting his death to waste," he replies quietly, looking directly into my eyes.

My eyes immediately soften, I realise that maybe, just maybe Team 7 could be together again if we let him back here, "Naruto, it's up to you."

Naruto's face lights up at my approval, smiling, "Alright! Sasuke, I can allow you back because I'm Hokage now, although..."

Sasuke looks at him, raising an eyebrow, "Although what?"

He sighed, "I doubt any of the citizens will want you here, I can't do something against their will."

"There's one way we can," I say.

Both Naruto and Sasuke look up at me, "How?" Naruto asked.

I smile, "Come in, I'll tell you over a bowl of ramen."

Immediately, Naruto grins brightly, "Ramen! You're the best, Sakura!"

I smile again, I notice that Sasuke was looking at us, a ghost of a smile on his face. He must be thinking about how much Naruto hasn't changed, despite being the Hokage.

* * *

I put the bowls of ramen on the table, Naruto immediately digs in. I roll my eyes, "Naruto, we're here to discuss how to keep Sasuke here. _Not_ to eat five bowls of ramen."

He straightens up, "Right! So... how do we do it?"

I smile, "You tell the whole village the truth. About the Uchiha massacre, Itachi's pain, Sasuke's revenge and so on. From on top of the Hokage's building with Sasuke by your side. Tell Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Lee and Hinata to come too."

They both stare at me for a few seconds, _awkward. _Then, Sasuke speaks, "I think everyone should know about Itachi. But I can't make an oath to the village that caused Itachi so much pain."

"You can re-think that after we tell everyone about your brother, let's go!" Naruto says, grinning.

Naruto an I stand up, he leaves the house cheerfully. Sasuke stays there, sitting. I turn around and frown, "Well? Come on!"

He sighs, "Naruto won't understand, but you will. I can't stay here. Everyone will hate me, oath or no oath."

I smile reassuring, "Don't worry about it, after they hear the tru-"

He glares at me, cutting me off, "They won't care! They look at me as a murderer, a rogue shinobi and so do you!"

His words pierce my heart, "I don't-"

He cuts me off again, "You do. I tried to kill you, you have every right to hate me. Stop acting."

I start to reply but he leaves the house, not looking back at me. Even someone as tough as me can be heartbroken at the smallest thing. Why does my life have to be so complicated. *sigh*

* * *

I follow Sasuke silently as we walk through the village with Naruto, he gets weird looks from all of the passing by citizens. "Get away, it's Sasuke!" one woman cries out, pulling her child away. Sasuke just carries on walking like nothing happened, emotionless. I can't help but feel terribly sorry for him.

We reach the Hokage's tower, all of our generation's shinobi are here. And Kakashi Sensei. Sasuke doesn't receive any cold glares, in fact, everyone looks as him kindly. Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Choji, Tenten and Lee all look at him with smiles. Sasuke gives them a curt nod for appreciation. Naruto gives a quick peck to Hinata, they were a couple after all.

"Come, Sasuke. And you too, Sakura," Naruto says, grinning. I sigh as I look outside, the whole village is gathering out there for Naruto's announcement. They're all confused about what Naruto could be telling them so suddenly.

Kakashi Sensei comes too, following us. I can tell he's wary of Sasuke. I stand back as Naruto and Sasuke go to the end of the roof, the whole village goes silent. Then, murmurs spread through, probably about Sasuke.

Naruto speaks loud and clear, "None of you should worry, it's Sasuke but he won't harm you, I assure you." The crowd goes silent at his words. "Sasuke Uchiha, once a member of our village is once again, a member of our village-", he gets cut of by angry protests from the crowd. Well, I can't really blame them.

"Enough! Sasuke's hate was caused for a reason! I'm sure you'll all re-think after you hear this." The crowd was silent again. Naruto sighed, continuing on with Sasuke by his side. He explains about Itachi's sacrifice, how he had to do it for the Leaf. Then, he explains about why Sasuke's hate for the Leaf rose, many of the villagers nodding their heads.

He finished off with a strong sentence, "Sasuke is now a member of our village. Whether you agree or not, he is a member of the Hidden Leaf."

Someone started clapping, many following behind after it. Sasuke's eyes widen as he realises everyone's clapping for him, he gave a faint smile. Seeing him smile makes me grin. We get down from the roof and enter Naruto's office, Naruto grins and takes out a Leaf Village headband and hands it to me. "You do it."

"Are you sure?" I ask, taking the headband.

He nods, "Of course. We're Team 7, remember?"

I grin and turn around to Sasuke. "Here, take it."

He looks sadly at the ground, "I'm sorry."

I raise an eyebrow, "About what?"

He sighed, "You loved me as much I loved Itachi and I caused you so much pain. If it wasn't for Naruto... you would be dead. Because of me."

I look up at him and smile, shaking my head softly, "No. Don't worry about it-"

"Do you still love me?" he asks abruptly.

I nod, a tear coming out of my eye. "I do...

I randomly hug him, after a few second he pushes me off and smirks, "You're still annoying."

Hearing those words made me happier than I had been in years. Why? I have no idea. Let's just say, I have a feeling I'm going to have a happily ever-

"Sakura! Can dinner be on you today? For Team 7!" Naruto says, grinning.

A vein pops on my forehead, "WHY YOU..."

He backs away, laughing nervously as he held his arms, bracing himself.

"CHA!"

* * *

_A/N: As you can see, not that humorous at all but I did my best with it a few times. XD Happy Birthday to maycontestdrew again and thanks to Pikachaaaa for organising this! :) And this is my first Naruto fanfic everyone, I'm a huge fan so... yay? Haha. Oh and sorry if the ending is really rushed... I was stuck. :P _

_Review!_


End file.
